


Baking

by iimplicitt



Series: Harry Potter One Shots/Stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Baking, Brotherly Affection, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Male Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimplicitt/pseuds/iimplicitt
Summary: Abraxas had gone away for the holiday, and not knowing what to do with himself Pyrrhus Lestrange gets drunk and decides to bake a cake.
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Harry Potter One Shots/Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687453





	Baking

**Music** was blasting through the speakers, the station set to classic rock as Pyrrhus poured himself another drink of whiskey. It was only three in the afternoon, he didn't care, it was spring holiday after all. And he had the flat to himself since Abraxas was going home to visit family. 

Grabbing the box, he blinked a few times to read the tiny instructions, "the fuck is this? Chemistry?" He mumbled before going to the oven and preheating it. He had never actually used the oven before, let alone cook or bake anything. But he was bored out of his wits and found a box of cake mix in the pantry. 

He got out all the ingredients next, he didn't need much, just some eggs and oil. Looking back at the instructions, it said he needed a mixer and he scoffed. "Abraxas, do me have a mixer!" He yelled over the music, waiting dumbly for a reply before he started to laugh. "I'm talking to myself. Never mind!" Pyrrhus called to no one but the air. 

Placing his hands on his hips, he turned in a circle, muttering the word 'mixer' as if it'd make it appear. He paused when he landed on a blender, grinning. "You'll have to do." He picked it up and brought it over, dumping everything into to it. Grabbing an egg, he took another drink of whiskey and dropped it in.

"Wait that's not right," he fished out the whole egg, slick with oil from the unmixed batter. He stared at it for a long moment before he remembered you actually have to crack them. Once everything was in, Pyrrhus leaned over and sniffed it, crinkling his nose. That didn't smell appealing at all.

"No," he shook his head, "trust the process." With that he clicked the start button.

He yelped as batter shot into the air, seeming to explode as it covered everything including himself. He rushed to turn the blender off and it whirred to a stop. Blowing his raven hair out of his eyes, his gaze trailed over the mess of a kitchen before laughing again. He laughed until his eyes started to water and he doubled over, clutching at the counter to keep himself up right.

"How the hell did you get cake batter on the ceiling?" A voice yelled and he whirled around, greeted by the sight of a shocked and fuming Abraxas standing in the doorway. His pale gray eyes were wide as he took everything in and Pyrrhus couldn't help himself as he pointed at his friend, a sharp cry of giggles leaving his lips, giving him the hiccups. 

"Your guess is as good as mine, mate." Pyrrhus managed through breaths and Abraxas shook his head, though his lips started to curve into a smile. "How much have you had to drink?" 

"Uh," he held up his hands observing his fingers and he blinked away the tipsiness. "One, two, I think six? Or was it none? I thought you were leaving, or did you miss me and you came back to confess your undying devotion to me?" 

Abraxas blinked at him, "Yes, I came back to confess my love for you."

The raven haired boy stood up straighter, a flush rushing to his already red cheeks, "oh, well in that case-"

"No I'm not confessing Pyrrhus you dunce, I've only been gone an hour you complete lunatic, I don't leave till tomorrow." 

Pyrrhus looked confused for a moment before another fit of giggles broke from his person, "whoops." Abraxas rolled his eyes as he began to walk to his room, "clean up the fucking kitchen," he called over his shoulder. Pyrrhus mocked him and flipped him off as he grabbed the bottle of whiskey, drinking straight from it but flinched at the oven beeped. 

He stared at the little batter he had left before saying, "you know we could-"

"Clean it up!" Abraxas yelled from his room. 


End file.
